


Telephobia

by Chibieska



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heterosexuality, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: It was a cold night and Elicia needed to make a call, but she didn't like phones… never had, since she was a little girl.
Relationships: Envy & Elicia Hughes
Kudos: 2





	Telephobia

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language.
> 
> (3) telephobia is reluctance or fear of making or taking phone calls, literally, fear of telephones.
> 
> (4) Elicia Hughes is adult, Envy still alive.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was midnight, the cold wind struck the still quiet and desert streets. Inside a telephone box was a woman. She wore a floral dress covered by a light coat, her blond hair thin and thin, swaying in the wind coming through the open door of the box. She held the phone to ear while the other hand slid across the phone, playing the keys at random. Light brows drew together as if forcing the brain to remember something long forgotten.

“Will you be long?” Asked a voice breaking the silent. Standing at the door of the telephone box was a boy, no more than twenty years old, and his long dark hair was tied in a braid, wrapped in a thick coat, though the day wasn't so cold. The woman didn't have to turn to see who it was, she knew the owner of that voice. More than she should.

“If you're in a hurry you can use another phone,” she said. Really, if he wanted, he could use another phone box. There were several scattered around the city, one a few blocks. The girl's fingers scratched again on the telephone keys, her hand shaking slightly. “But this one has sentimental value to you, doesn't it?” She couldn't see the effect her sentence had had on the boy.

His eyebrows arched in surprise, he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His mind had been thrown twenty years into the past and now it was returning to the present and things seemed clear to him.

“Since when do you know?” His voice sounded harsher than he had imagined, but that didn't matter anymore. His hands went into his coat pockets and stayed there.

“Always,” she answered softly.

The boy's lips twitched in grimace. Couldn't he, the great king of lies, have been fooled by a little girl who still wet behind the ears? If that wasn't a bait, then as he'd suspected, she was hiding something. The man's lips parted in a sarcastic smile, that was getting interesting.

“Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?” He teased, though he didn't remember at any time that she could have done it.

“Why didn't you run away?” She's voice was the same, sweet and melodious. Why would he run from a girl wanting revenge, what dangers could she offer?

“I could save you” that sounded like a bargain, though it wasn't exactly what he intended. He knew very well how things would end in the end.

“I could forgive you,” the girl's voice faltered and her whole body shuddered. She wanted to be indifferent to what was happening to her, but even now, even though she knew that everything she had wanted for was close to an outcome, she couldn't remain impartial.

“But you can't,” he answered for her, and he was right. His sarcastic smile tore at his expression.

The hand left the pocket, a pistol in hand. With a click, he pulled the trigger and pointed at her.

“I'm good today,” he chuckled. “Want to see your father for the last time?” The smile widened even more.

“I'll have forever to be by his side and see his face” the voice came out loud and steady. She slowly turned and faced him. “The last thing I want to see is your eyes.”

The woman's green eyes plunged into the immensity of his eyes and for the last time, were accomplices. His hand hesitated for a moment, but he would not weaken.

“What did you get with all this anyway? You haven't finished your revenge,” he sneered, a victorious smile on his lips. But that bothered him, she had gone so far to get there and simply didn't react.

“No, but I'm not afraid of the phone anymore” opened a wide smile, which was not one of contentment or happiness, it was a strange, enigmatic smile that distorted her beautiful features.

He shot and the phone box was sprayed with blood. Her body fell to the cramped floor of the cabin, her blond hair now dyed red.

Envy looked at her for a long time, the smile was no longer on his face and for that night he regretted it.

=8=

Roy Mustang arrived at his office in the morning, but did not have a second of peace, his secretary came to meet him, talking about his various appointments, and finally told him that the office had received a call at midnight, and a message had been left for him. The woman handed him the paper with the message and continued to talk about his agenda. But the general was no longer listening, his thoughts were totally absorbed in the message left.

<< You can have your revenge. He is in town.

Elicia Hughes >>

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: I have a strange ship with Envy/Elicia, even though they have never interacted once in the manga. But I like to imagine her creating affection for him, unaware that he was her father's killer. Okay, he died when she was little and that would never happen. But that's what fanfics are for, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
